


BlackHill One-Shot Collection

by wasted_potential_007



Series: BlackHill Oneshots & Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Occasional angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, To be honest, a lot of these really suck, one shots, short one shots, sickly sweet fluff, tumblr stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_potential_007/pseuds/wasted_potential_007
Summary: Basically my BlackHill one-shots that were originally posted on Tumblr. That's about it.





	1. I'm Yours (As Long As You'll Have Me)

**Author's Note:**

> normally i don't like to crosspost stuff, but y'all we need some more blackhill in our lives. 
> 
> they're all really short. if you want continuations of any of these don't be afraid to ask!

**Prompt: Yours**

**Word Count:** 185

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None

* * *

 

“Who am I, really?” Natasha asks as she sips her beer slowly, her head leaned on her hand as she looks at Maria. **  
**

“You don’t know?” Maria responds, disbelief evident in her voice as she sets down her drink to stare into Natasha’s eyes, taking one of Natasha’s hands into hers.

“I never have known,” Natasha says, taking another sip before continuing. “Everything about me was built on killing, on manipulating, on lies. And I guess I never took the time to find out who I really am.

She takes a breath, her eyes darting away from Maria’s watchful gaze.

“So, I really don’t know.”

There is a moment of silence where Maria is processing information and Natasha is staring down at her hands, cradling her drink.

“Well, who do you want to be?” Maria finally asks.

Natasha looks up and her stare pierces into Maria’s blue eyes, silent for a beat as her eyes dart around, searching the bright blue pools, and all she finds is kindness and love.

“Yours.”

A beat.

“Oh.” Maria responds, “But that’s where you’re wrong Natasha.”

“You’re already mine.”


	2. Brighter Than The Sun

**Prompt:**  Sun **  
**

 **Word count:**  162

 **Rating:**  G

 **Warnings:**  None

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Maria asks as she presses her body into Natasha’s back, her arms wrapped around Natasha’s torso, her body warm against the cool morning.

They’re riding on Natasha’s motorcycle, the sky still a light blue and Maria can see the faint stars in the sky as they escalate, feel the sea breeze in her hair as they climb up the dirt road.

“Just wait,” Natasha says as she pulls the bike over and when Maria looks out, she can see the sun peeking over the horizon, the orange surrounding it reflecting into the ocean below them, the sky filled with shades of red, yellow, purple blended together.

She can’t help but smile at the sight as she holds Natasha’s hand and she can feel Natasha’s gaze on her as she says “Your smile’s brighter than the sun ever will be.”

And Maria turns towards Natasha and pulls her in, kissing her sweetly against the lit up sky behind them.


	3. No Words Needed

**Prompt:**  “Actions speak louder than words.” **  
**

**Word Count:**  347

 **Rating:**  T+

 **Warnings:**  None

* * *

 

 

Maria leans over the glass balcony wall on Stark Tower as she stares into the city, the lights illuminating the streets, seeping out from building windows, moving quickly with the cars that possess them, and it’s so captivating that she almost doesn’t notice the person behind her.

Almost.

“Romanoff,” Maria acknowledges, turning to look at Natasha as she walks closer to her, “what are you doing out here?”

“I could ask the same to you,” Natasha retorts, a smirk on her face, and Maria momentarily forgets to breathe as she rakes her eyes over Natasha’s body, clad in a black dress.

“You know, some people find it rude when others stare,” Natasha says, and Maria looks up, into Natasha’s green pools of eyes, glad to see the amusement in them.

“Do you?” Maria asks, cocking up an eyebrow. She’s wearing one of her classic suits tonight because there’s no point in doing anything too fancy for another one of Stark’s parties, especially when she just had to show her face.

“I’m a little used to it by now,” Natasha replies, smirking as she walks closer to Maria.

“Cocky tonight, aren’t we?” Maria jibes, but then she realizes how close Natasha’s lips are to hers and how dark Natasha’s pupils are.

“That’s not exactly the word I’d use,” Natasha whispers, her voice low as she runs her fingers down the fabric of Maria’s suit, her hands settling on Maria’s hips and she slowly pulls them closer together, inch by inch.

“Oh?” Maria mumbles, her lips almost touching Natasha’s, “what word would you use instead?”

“Actions are supposed to speak louder than words, right?” Natasha murmurs, and Maria slightly nods.

And them Natasha leans in and captures Maria’s lips with hers, slowly kissing her at first before slightly opening her lips and it feels like flying and falling at the same time, because Maria’s never been kissed like this before.

They kiss like they’re the only two people on Earth, and in that moment, it does feel like it’s only them, as the rest of the world falls away. 


	4. It's Only You (it's always been you)

**Prompt:**  “It’s only you.” **  
**

**Word Count:**  313

**Rating:**  G

**Warnings:**  None

* * *

 

They lay together on Natasha’s bed, Maria’s brown hair in a loose bun, Natasha’s red splayed out on the white sheets underneath her head and they’re almost everything that Maria wants them to be, laying in the sunlight shining on their faces.

Maria turns and looks at Natasha, watches the yellow light reflect into the green of her eyes, shine into the red of her hair and she realizes that she could die in this moment and be content, _happy_ , and it’s a foreign concept,  _happiness._

“Hey,” Natasha murmurs, lazily turning her head to face Maria’s, her voice slightly drowsy, low and scratchy, “what are you looking at?”

“You,” Maria replies as she moves her hand up to gently stroke through Natasha’s hair, running her fingers through what feels like red silk, “because what else is there to see?”

And Natasha looks at her, her green eyes piercing through her soul with a look of just pure love before letting out a small chuckle, turning her face to look up at the cracks on the ceiling as she grins.

“I’m sure there’s more out there than just me,” Natasha says and her voice is laced with amusement, bright and almost happy and she lets out another chuckle, her face lighting up and Maria knows that she could watch Natasha forever.

“No there isn’t,” Maria responds, as Natasha turns her head to face her again, an eyebrow cocked up at Maria’s reply as Maria quickly continues, “well, at least, it doesn’t feel like it.”

“Really?” Natasha asks, slightly teasing Maria, looking into her eyes.

“Yeah,” Maria replies, turning her body so that her side was supporting her, propping her head on her hand, her upper arm and elbow supporting it, “it’s only you.”

“It’s always been you.”

And Maria leans down and catches Natasha’s lips with hers, the sunlight still radiating off their skin.


	5. The Root Of Human Suffering

**Prompt:** Want **  
**

**Word Count:**  198

**Rating:**  G

**Warnings:**  None

* * *

 

“I could be what you want,” Natasha says as they walk on the beach, the soft sand sinking underneath them, the sound of the ocean waves brushing to and fro.

Maria looks at her, a little surprised at the sudden words breaking their comfortable silence. “And what exactly do you think I want?”

“I think that might be for you to answer,” Natasha responds. They stop for a moment before she grabs onto Maria’s hand and they continue to walk, closer to the waves now, to a point where the sand has started to latch onto to the bottoms of their feet.

_What do I want?_

And the answer, always, is  _you._

_I want you._

And this, Maria knows, will be her undoing; Natasha’s hair flying in the wind, her hand clutched onto Maria’s as they walk together because she wants more times like these; the ones where they can just be carefree and relaxed and only have to worry about each other.

But sadly, what she wants and what she needs are two different things (desire is the root of human suffering, after all).

So they keep on walking along the ocean, hand-in-hand.

And it’s just enough.


	6. There's Laughter On Your Face (And I've Never Been So Happy)

**Prompt:**  Laugh **  
**

 **Word count:**  243

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 

They meet each other’s eyes, the wind blowing through their hair, and Maria thinks it doesn’t get any better than this, driving a car they borrowed (stole) from Tony in the middle of the night down the highway.

Suddenly, Natasha tilts her head back and laughs, her face lighting up and Maria has to fight to keep her eyes on the road and off Natasha.

Because Natasha looks so fucking beautiful with her red hair blowing in the wind, her striking green eyes sparkling in the night, her mouth cracking open wide with a large smile on her face.

“What are we doing?” Natasha asks with amusement in her voice, a smirk on her face, and a spark in her eyes as she slightly shakes her head, calming down.

“Does it matter?” Maria responds with her clear blue eyes lit up, turning towards Natasha to look at her.

“Not really,” Natasha says as she looks out into the night sky, her eyes widening with wonder as she looks at the stars, “just- as long as I get to be with you, I don’t think it’ll ever matter.”

She turns back towards Maria, noting the spark in her clear blue eyes.

“You’re such a sap,” Maria replies and Natasha lets out a short bark of laughter before leaning over and giving Maria a kiss.

And both of them know it really doesn’t get any better than this, as they speed off into the night.


	7. Shattered Like Glass

**Prompt:** Heartbreak **  
**

 **Word Count:**  182

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:**  None

* * *

 

“Natasha,” Maria says, trying to keep the pain out of her voice, “please, listen to me.”

“We both know what you’re going to say,” Natasha responds, malice in her tone as she stands right in front of Maria, her green eyes piercing into Maria’s blue.

They stand there, unmoving, and Maria can’t bring herself to look away, not when there are tears building up in Natasha’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Maria finally says, looking down, eyes darting away, “but you know it’s true.”

“What?” Natasha asks, her voice louder, angrier, “that I’m a killer? Murderer?” there’s a stray tear slipping down her cheek, “Dammit Hill, look at me!”

“I open up to you, let you in, love you, and this is what I get?” Natasha asks, her voice dangerously low, quiet, and it’s infinitely scarier than when Natasha was yelling, red hair ablaze.

“You need help, Natasha,” Maria responds. “You can’t hide it anymore. And I can’t,” she swallows, “be with you until you do.”

“I’m sorry.”

And as the door shuts with a bang, Natasha’s heart breaks into a million different pieces.


	8. Paradise

**Prompt:** Paradise

**Word Count:** 211

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None

* * *

 

If there’s such thing as paradise, it’s probably lying here, hidden on the insides of Maria’s arms. 

Natasha’s lying on Maria’s bed, the comforter draped over her arms, Maria’s arms curled around her torso and she can feel the even rise and fall of Maria’s chest against her side. 

Maria’s expression is peaceful, blissful almost, and she looks younger when she’s like this; walls down, eyes closed, features relaxed, head turned towards her. Her legs are entwined with Natasha’s underneath the navy blanket and Natasha thinks that this peace that they share should be able to last forever.

It  _ is  _ paradise, laying in Maria’s arms, the room dark around them because all Natasha can sense is Maria; Maria’s touch, Maria’s scent, the sight of Maria’s hair slightly covering the tip of her nose.

Natasha reaches out and tucks the stray hair behind Maria’s ear and she feels the grip on her torso tighten, but Maria’s face hasn’t changed in any way.

Perhaps this moment  _ can  _ last forever, as long as she’s in Maria’s arms she can keep coming back to this, over and over again, this paradise, and that thought makes Natasha feel  _ content _ as she lightly plants a kiss on Maria’s forehead.

Maria doesn’t stir, and Natasha’s lost in paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me if you want, on my tumblr @spreadyourwings-likeicarusdid or just in the comments.  
> (or just comment in general *hint hint*)


End file.
